kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/A Very Olde Speech Christmass
A VERY olde speech christmass I Suggested Track: Carol of the Bells George was in a bar waiting and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. He was pleasantly surprised that they had chocolate. He had been worried whether he would have to pass the night with just water –if they even had water. George had been invited to go there to meet for the first time some of his internet friends in person. He didn’t know why they had chosen the club for the meeting point, but he was glad that he would meet them after all those years of digital friendship. He even had had to travel to a different country to do that, but he was content nonetheless. George was wearing a suit and a top hat. He was saying that this was a very special occasion and it called for a top hat, but in actuality he always found excuses to wear his black top hat. And when he didn’t he just wore it without giving a reason. He also was wearing his glasses. “Hello FFFFFplayer the First! We meet at last!” someone next to George said. George turned his head and saw a girl with brown hair, a green blouse and blue pants. She smiled to him. “Hmm! Why doth it seem to me that even when speaking thou spellest my username with capital Fs, Lady Jonna? ‘Tis like when thedude is speaking and everyone knoweth that he is talking in a misspelled way! Anyway how did thou recognise me so easily?” George replied. “Well, the top hat quite gave thee away, Sir Shadow!” said another voice from his other side. George turned his head again and saw a man with a red shirt, black pants, black hair and a start of beard. “Greetings Sir Talmid! I should have thought of that! Anyway, I cannot express my joy that after all those years we finally meet in person, my fellow Knights of the Olde Speech! Yet, I have a question for thee: What for did thou decide to meet here?” “You know that we do not need to speak in Olde Speech all the time, Sir Shadow!” said Talmid. “I know! I just wanted to speak in the Olde Speech in our first actual meeting! Also, if you’d like you can call me George!” “Your name’s George?! I would have never suspected that! And you’re wearing glasses!” responded Jonna surprised “But back to your question, didn’t you notice the name of the bar?” “Brick Wall, wasn’t it? Peculiar name!” George answered. “Exactly! Don’t you get it? The Brick refers to Lego Bricks! This is a place where Lego Fans meet –especially Lego Message Boarders!” Talmid told him. “You see that person over there! He’s Goodknightowen!” Jonna pointed to a boy putting some sauce (probably awesomesauce) in his beverage “And that one’s Skullduggery!” “Wow! I could have never imagined that such a place could exist!” But all was clear now! That was why no one was looking at him finding his appearance weird –everyone was weird there! And that was why it was a ‘club’ that had beverages like hot chocolate. “Anyway George, we invited you here with one purpose! To reveal to you our deepest secrets!” Talmid spoke “You sound quite dramatic now, you know!” George informed Talmid with his tongue out of his mouth and a smile on his face. “It’s not time for tongue smileys, Shadow! Things are serious! You see, all who said that Santa Claus is real were right!” Although Talmid had spoken in a very dramatic and serious tone, George barely stopped himself from laughing. “And what’s the bad thing about that?” “You see that was the only thing they got right! All the other things they say about Santa Claus are false. For Santa Claus… is evil!” Jonna explained and the last words were just whispers. “Currently among his friends he is known as Sata-Nick or Santa-Nick! He practically set up the elf slavery and he is the inventor of both the Toy Terminators and the Reindeer-Cyborgs. His true purpose is to destroy mankind, so every Christmass he flies all over the world replacing the actual toys with Toy Terminators! Until five years ago there was a team, ASC (Anti-Santa Claus, don’t confuse them with ASK, Ask Silly Kwestions, who can’t even spell the word question) that fought him and stopped his evil plans. However, five years ago they were disbanded! My mother was part of it and left me her legacy! Ever since I gathered the KotOS to continue what ASC did. Yet, this time we’re going to stop Sata-Nick forever!” “Aha!” George said for some reason not being too surprised and shocked “Well, that still doesn’t explain the fact that he goes to all the houses where there are children!” “That is just a ridiculous legend about him! He only goes to some houses!” Jonna replied. “Well, that explains it, I suppose! But why do you think that this year you will defeat Santa Cl- I mean Sata-Nick forever?” “Because we have you, George! You complete the Order, so we have our full power!” “We have delayed too much, Talmid! We barely manage to go to the base in time! Let’s pay and go!” George drunk the rest of his chocolate and then paid for it. While they made for the door Goodknightowen bellowed to them: “Good night people!”, for he knew Jonna. “Good night Owen!” she responded and laughed with the pun. Afterwards they got out of the bar at the street, where it was snowing. George’s foot sank into the snow and he remembered it was Christmass Eve, reminding him that Santa-Nick would soon set out again. Suddenly, at that moment George was permeated by a shiver. “What is it, Sir Shadow?” asked Jonna when she saw his sudden irregular moves, similar to trembling caused by the shiver. “Nothing! I just felt like someone just said Christmass Eve instead of Christmass Steve!” “And you worried me!” Jonna said a bit annoyed “Beam us up Scotty!” Before George could realise what had happened or see what was in front of him, he heard a new voice: “Jonna! How many times will I have to tell you? I am Grongringro, not Mardolf the Orange!!!” II Suggested Track: Dark Carol of the Bells George looked around and realised he was at a silver cylinder-shaped room that had the words “Teleport Thingy” written on its wall. A door in front of them opened and Jonna spoke: “I know, G! It’s just so fun calling you like that!” “Welcome to the KotOS Head Quarters, Sir Shadow!” said Talmid and passed the door after Jonna. George followed them and found himself in a big high-tech room with white walls, a grey floor and many “Tech Machine or Device Thingies” as the Knights called them. “Splendid! Extraordinary! Amazing! Brickastic!” George exclaimed. “What are all those words for? Isn’t one enough?” Talmid asked smiling. “Just making difference from all the people who would just say ‘Wow’ or ‘Awesome’” George replied and he tongue-smiled. “Wotcher Shadow!” Sir Grongringro-eth greeted him from where he was sitting behind a control panel –the one that controlled the teleport thingy. “Hello Grongringro!” George said surprised to see that Grongringro looked like his avatar at the Lego Message Boards did: silver glasses, brown hair, black pants and shirt. “Hiya fffffplayer1!” said one more voice. “Lukey! That certainly is ''you! No one else could wear a crown and a chain mail! Tell me guys, why do you all look exactly like your avatars?” George exclaimed after turning to look at the other founder of KotOS. “Well, some of us made our avis look like we actually did, and some made ourselves look like our avis, because they were so cool! But Lukey hasn’t a beard, yet!” Talmid replied. “Oh and another question! How did you get this base?” George enquired. “Old base of ASC! But we updated it! You guys told him about ASC, didn’t you?” Lukey responded. “Yes we did, Luke! Do you think we would have forgotten to tell him half the story?” Jonna told him a bit irritated. “To work now!” Grongringro said “Only Name Left says that our spies contacted him! Where is he?” “I think he went to the kitchen to make a sandwich!” Lukey answered “G, could you call him through the inter comm.!” “Right! Only Name Left! Come quickly! We are waiting for you to start!” Grongringro said to the comm. and then started shouting “What did Sharpie say? Tell him his broken leg made it sure that he won’t participate and he is not necessary! Watch your words, minifigure!!!” Then, he turned to the others ironically saying “Sharpie wishes for us to wait for him, too! And he says he does not wish to leave his multi-layered sandwich unfinished, so he shall be a tad late!” The others wanted to laugh, but didn’t in respect of Grongringro. Suddenly, George’s face was lighted as if he remembered something and then he frowned. “I just realised! Only Name Left joined your fight against Santa-Nick before me, even though I joined KotOS first! That’s so unfair!” “Well, living where you live, it wasn’t that easy to find and contact you!” Talmid replied. “That’s what everybody says!” but it was apparent that this time he was just joking. Soon Only Name Left joined their company, but Sharpie had still not there. Lukey started tapping his foot on the floor, Grongringro started going round and round with his chair and George staring at the ceiling. Finally, Sharpie came after ten minutes. “At last!” Grongringro exclaimed a bit angrily. ONL was wearing a clown’s costume and a cowboy’s hat, while he had black hair and a start of a beard. Sir Sharp was wearing a light green shirt, blue pants and most importantly (and strangely) a swimming mask with a snorkel. Yet, he seemed to have broken his leg (as George found out later, he had broken it when he fell on Grongringro’s favourite kaktuz). “Now we can start!” Talmid said to the gathered Knights “ONL! What do you have to tell us?” “Well, our spies contacted us about an hour ago! They say that Sata-Nick is probably going to start his journey from Asia this year! However, there is also the possibility of passing through Australia first” ONL told them. “Well, that is good! G, concentrate the TJD on Asia and Australia! Not fully however! There is a high probability of that being a fake rumour spread by Sata-Nick!” Luke instructed Grongringro. “Okie dokie!” “What’s a TJD?” George asked. “Transoceanic Jingle Detector! It’s our way of finding Sata-Nick! His jingle bells are unique and so is their jingling sound. Thus, we don’t confuse him with other bells!” Jonna explained. Not even 10 minutes had passed, when the tech-thingy the Knight was using made a sound and the aforementioned Knight cheered. “Northern India! Quickly go! I have the exact coordinates!”… III Suggested Track: Carol of the Bells Remix “Inside the ship!” exclaimed Lukey as they ran towards a vessel that seemed capable of space flight, but since no such thing happens in this story we couldn’t tell whether it actually could. It was a big airship, the weirdest thing of which was some big fishbowls with guppies inside, near the engines. “That’s the Grammar Ship!” Talmid said as they got inside “It’s the Flagship of the KotOS Air Fleet!” “You actually have a whole fleet?!” George asked. “Not really! It just consists of three ships: The Grammar Ship, the Syntax Ship and the Correct Spelling Ship!” Jonna replied “But they all are very cool!” They sat down at some seats near a window and then a new voice spoke through some speakers: “This is the pilot speaking! Please fasten your seatbelts, raise your hands up and enjoy enthusiastically the flight! We will begin in less than five minutes, as soon as Sir Grongringro-eth sends us the teleportation energy and the destination coordinates!” “Who’s the pilot?” George enquired while he fastened his seatbelt. “Does it really need asking?” Lukey said “The ship has guppy-powered engines! Who could it be other than Fishul?” “And Universe is the Co-Pilot!” said ONL while at the same time the ship’s engines turned on and it started moving onward and upward. The Grammar Ship was now on the air and it had come out of the building through a part of the roof that had opened. For a second they stayed still. Then, suddenly they started moving with an unimaginable speed. George could swear that light was slow compared to them, if you asked him that moment (actually he wouldn’t; he didn’t like swearing). He didn’t know what this teleportation actually was, but he knew it didn’t feel like popping from one place to another. It mostly was like travelling with incredible velocity. Before George could even think all these, they had reached their destination. Immediately the sounds of a battle came to their ears. Looking via the window the Knights of the Olde Speech saw two flying sleighs. They were both quite futuristic with turbines, half-robotic reindeers and other technological thingies. Yet, the one that was behind was obviously an oldest model. That sleigh was being driven by a person next to whom another one was standing with an automated gun attacking the front sleigh. At that sleigh there were three figures. The one, driving the sleigh, was a huge figure, probably very fat, but also very tall. From time to time he would grab a Christmass present and toss it either to the other sleigh or at the land below, while laughing maniacally. Some of the presents exploded while the others fell slowly intending to go into peoples’ houses. The two other figures, in contrast to the first one, looked like they were the tiniest creatures of the world. They were very short and they were the ones who mostly attacked the first sleigh. The moon (almost full moon) being at the opposite side to them didn’t shine the peoples’ features, so that they all seemed to be dark shapes in the night. They were flying over India, but there was no actual sign indicating that. It was a rural area below them, so they barely could see any light at the ground. Hence, the land was mostly a dark mass. If you had a fear of heights, that was the worst place to be. On the contrary the sky was full of stars lighting, together with the moon, things quite well. “That’s Chewchew!” said Jonna showing the one driving the sleigh that was chasing the front one “And the other one is Agentsky!” “Mary Christmass to all and to all a Joseph night!!!” the big figure bellowed with his deep voice “MWOHOHOHOHOHO!!! How do I even come up with these things?!” At the same time, one of the two elves –for the short ones were elves– threw a bauble at their airship, which broke a hole to the window and got in. They all looked at it for a bit. A jingle came out of it. Soon the jingle was repeated. And again. Every time sooner than the previous one. Then, one of the others shouted: “Get away! It will explode!”. They all jumped away, while the jingling sound was now being repeated instantly after the previous jingle had been heard, just like the beeping of a bomb. And then it exploded. Everyone covered and even though the fire itself did not hurt them, the smithereens of it cut some of them at some spots. “Come, quickly!” Talmid led everyone out of the room, because the air was getting out through the hole. While they ran, Sata-Nick tossed another bauble in the air in front of the Grammar Ship. That one blew up and a gas came out of it, creating a cloud. While the ship passed under it, it started snowing. Yet, the little cloud then started following the ship. “We have been hit by acid snow!” the voice of the co-pilot came through the speakers “You should get out! You can’t fight from here anyway!” “Come with me!” Lukey said and he went into another room. The room was a small hangar of the ship. Inside you could find some mini one-person (and one two-person) planes. “That’s incredible!!!” George exclaimed once he saw them. There were three Duckz-shaped ones, a Rambling- shaped one (don’t ask me how a rambling is shaped, I have no idea; I just know it’s random :P) and some others. The one Duck Plane was intended for George, while the others were for Jonna (the Super Duck Plane) and Talmid (the Duckz Vader Plane). They got into the cockpit of their planes and Lukey with ONL got inside the two-person Rambling one. The hangar doors opened and they took off. They were instantly under attack. One of the two elves had grabbed an Ice Crystal Launcher. The crystals reflecting the moonlight and starlight were shining in mid-air giving them some time to react. However, not enough to dodge all of them. Soon each Mini Plane had some crystals spiked on its hull. Yet, the elf trying to hit all of them, the weapon soon ran out of ammunition. One of the reindeers of Chewchew and Agentsky’s sleigh was hit, resulting in its malfunctioning. They had to quickly cut the ropes that tied on the reindeer-cyborg, so that its weight wouldn’t make them fall. Yet, while they did that a shining star rocket flew towards them and they couldn’t avoid it. The explosion occurred at the back of the sleigh, therefore not hitting the two Knights, but destroying the turbines. The sleigh started descending and Chewchew made it go in circles. They stayed behind, while they slowly approached the ground. Meanwhile some kind of snowballs smashed on George’s plane cockpit glass thingy. In start it was just blocking his vision, but then the snowflakes of which the snow consisted started moving. They gathered at the base of the glass and got inside through the thin crevice between the glass and the hull. George watched the snow surprised, shocked and somewhat afraid. He did not know whether he should worry, but he didn’t know what to do either. Once all of the snow was in, it started moving to form something. Soon three teeny tiny snowmen were standing in front of him, glaring at him evilly. He had no idea where the carrot-noses, the stone-buttons, the stone-eyes and the twig-arms came from. He only knew that those little creatures were about to attack him. No sooner had the first snowman stepped forward than he drew a blaster pistol from its case at the control panel. The aforementioned snowman got melted down by the red ray shot with the pistol. Yet, the other snowmen had not stayed still. Before George could strike again, one of the two snowmen had jumped and stolen the pistol. The other snowman jumped at his face and started hitting him with its twig-arms, something that hurts quite much especially if the snowman aims for your eyes. Meanwhile the other little beast was holding the pistol with its barrel pointing upwards. It was shooting lasers while laughing with its very squeaky voice. The lasers were passing through the glass not damaging it, but suddenly the tip of its carrot-nose was on fire, having touched the laser. The snow-creature threw the pistol instantly and tried to extinguish the fire with its arms, while screaming. However, those being made of wood they were ignited as well. Eventually, the evil pile of snow had a similar fate to its comrade. George, however, ignorant of that, was still fighting with the third one. He was trying to remove it from his face with one hand, but the troublemaker wouldn’t let go. With the other hand he was searching for something to help him. And he finally did. He felt a big button under his hand. He remembered what that button was! George pressed it and suddenly the cockpit’s glass thingy was opened. The gale-force winds drew the little beast away. George pressed the button again and the cockpit closed. He breathed with relief both because he had survived the attack and because when the cockpit was open he couldn’t breathe. He also realised how grateful he was that he had remembered to fasten his seatbelt. He didn’t have time to think about it, though, because he then realised he was heading straight to the Rambling Plane. He immediately changed the plane’s direction and barely managed not to collide. At that time he looked around again, for the first time after the snowmen’s arrival. Jonna was being chased by two flying speedily-rotating chirstmass trees. The Rambling had launched a cable star-wars-the-empire-strikes-back-style at the sleigh, the rope having anchored at one of the sled’s runners. Talmid had just been jettisoned his Duckz Vader Plane being hit and falling until it exploded a few metres below. The elves, not noticing that he had survived the snow attack, were now focusing on the Rambling Plane. George did not lose the chance and launched one missile towards the sledge. The missile hit the bag with the gifts at the same time that Talmid landed next to Santa-Nick. The missile caused a quite big and impressive explosion. George headed for the sleigh to help Talmid who was now sword-fighting with Sata-Nick. Both seemed to be very skillful, but Sata-Nick had the advantage, because he had two swords. Meanwhile Lukey and Chewchew were pulling the sled with their cable towards Jonna and the trees. George had arrived behind Talmid, who was on the edge of the sledge, and reached for the button and then: “Talmid!!! Jump!!!” he managed to bellow despite the wind. Talmid did not lose his time looking back or hesitating and jumped. George quickly closed the cockpit again and flew away. It was a bit crowded in there, but they knew they wouldn’t have to stand this for a long time. It was apparent they were winning. Suddenly, they heard a crash and looked around to find its source. The sled has collided with one f the christmass trees. However, before they could do anything else a portal appeared in front of the sledge and in seconds Sata-Nick was gone. . . IV Suggested Track: Carol of the Bells Acapella “Come on! We quickly need to go to his base before he recovers!” Talmid bellowed as they disembarked their vehicles, inside the Grammar Ship. “North Pole?” George asked. “Not really! That’s one more legend!” Jonna replied “He’s base at the South Pole!” George seemed jubilant once he heard that “I knew it!” he said “I always said it was unreasonable to live in the North Pole, where there isn’t really any land under the snow and ice! But what about the Toy Terminators that have landed in India?” “Sir Loin of Beef, Sir Squid, Sir John Nicholas Cataclysm and Sir Spakybob have gotten this under control! It is their job to protect the children from those!” Lukey responded as they ran towards the room where they had sat before. They sat, fastened their seatbelts, let the pilot know and then having contacted Grongringro they teleported again. This time George wasn’t really surprised, but he still was astonished by the whole thing. Once they arrived, they stood up and ONL said “Let’s get some gear!”. They went to another room, which was full of weapons and such. “Everyone, get a backpack and at least one weapon!” Talmid said while he reached for a sword. Talmid took a shield as well. Lukey had a blaster rifle and a gunpowder pistol. ONL chose some twin blaster pistols and Jonna grabbed a sword as well as a blaster pistol. But George… George was another case. He chose a scepter. It was black with a light blue jewel on its top. “Thought you’d like it” Jonna told him “We made it for you!” “How does it work?” George asked, but ironically as he said that it fired a light blue laser, which hit the ceiling. “Careful with that!” ONL said “It’s thought-sensitive!” “I will be!” George answered, but in his mind he completed ''or at least I’ll try to be! They proceeded to get out, after wearing some more clothes. Universe and Fishul would stay in the ship in case they had to make a quick escape. Once they were out, they felt a penetrating cold that was beyond any clothes. But they could stand it, at least for a bit. They instantly faced an igloo. “This is where Chewchew and Agentsky were living while they watched Sata-Nick” Lukey told George “Now, listen to the plan! This is the closest we can get to with teleportation. We five will intrude the base, stop the machine that makes us unable to teleport any nearer and bring reinforces. From then on things will probably be easy. Be careful with the Elves. They actually are slaves of Santa-Nick, so if we don’t treat them badly they might help us. They would love to have freedom!” “Let’s go!” Talmid said and they set out. There was a huge white plain in front of them, which ended at the foot of a hill. There, at that hill the base if Santa-Nick was located and even from so far they could see it, for it was much colourful inside the perpetual colourless white of the Antarctic. They started walking on that plain to reach the house of the evil man. However, this soon got difficult for the wind changed direction going against them. And as if the opposite winds weren’t enough, it started snowing. They started fearing of a storm. “We have to go faster!” Lukey shouted through the howling winds half an hour later when they hadn’t done even half of the distance they were hoping to cover in that time “If a storm starts before we reach the place, we’re doomed!” “We can’t go faster!” Jonna also bellowed “We had better find a shelter instead!” “Where?!” Talmid wondered at the top of his voice “This is just a huge plain! Where could there be a shelter?” “Should we go back?” George cried “I believe we still can do that!” “We can’t go back!” Lukey responded “We don’t know what Sata-Nick may do, if we leave him now!” They kept walking for a bit, when ONL suddenly exclaimed “Guys! I think I found solution to our problem!”. ONL was pointing to a mass of snow nearby. It was like two sand dunes the one next to the other, but made of snow. The others couldn’t see what ONL, who was closer, had seen between the two snow dunes, but they thought that shelter between the little hills was better than nothing. So, they changed direction going a bit sideways. However, as they approached they eventually saw what the trained eye of ONL has seen from farther. It was a hole, a black hole! Maybe it could be leading to an actual shelter! They ran as fast as they could once they realised it and soon they had reached it. Inside it was very dark, but warmer. The room was suddenly lighted by a torch Talmid had gotten out of his backpack. It was no room, but a hallway and the light of the torch lighted the perfect spot. For at that part of the wall, there was an inscription: “The Safe and Quick Shortcut to the Base of the Old Man!”. It was apparent that when it was made, they didn’t consider any enemy would pass by, let alone discover the shortcut. Thus, they’d been reckless enough to reveal the purpose of the passage to them. The team of the five Knights started walking through the passage. It was much easier and faster to walk through there. And the Knights who wanted to reach the base as fast as possible were walking so fast, they were almost running. They were in a hurry, because they knew Sata-Nick could depart again soon. And although the tunnel seemed to be very long, in the end, they saw a light approaching them. Or actually they were approaching the light. They finally reached the source of the light, at the end of the hallway. It was a crevice under a stone door letting some little light get into the tunnel. A big word was carved on the door: “PULL”. Talmid grabbed the doorknob and started pulling, but the door was too heavy. Lukey started helping, but the door stayed put. When George helped, they managed to move it a little. With ONL also pulling they finally managed to open it. In the start they opened it just as much was needed for them to look inside. They were looking at a bright-lit “Christmassly” decorated hallway. That certainly was inside Santa-Nick’s base. They waited until two elves passed and then opened the door slightly more to let them fit through the opening. One by one they all got inside. Unfortunately, until the last one (ONL) had gotten in, another elf had appeared. It was reading something on a scroll and didn’t notice them in the start. The five Knights silently got out of its way hoping the elf would leave without noticing them. But of course, at that moment the elf raised his head and saw them. At first he just looked shocked and surprised. Then, his look became more frightened. He opened his mouth to scream or to call for help, but Jonna quickly put her hand on his mouth, not letting him. “Don’t do anything stupid and we won’t harm you! Aren’t you a slave anyway? If we succeed in what we’re doing, you’ll be free! Don’t you want to help us?” she said. The elf thought for some seconds and then nodded, although it still seemed to be afraid. “Okay! Lead us to the Control Room of this place, or wherever it is where we can turn off the Anti-teleportation thingy!” Talmid said and then added “Please!” “On your knees!” the elf said with its squeaky voice “You must not look like you’re tall. And I must give you elf clothes first!” The Knights did as they were told, with no complaints; they just felt lucky they were being helped. The elf led them to a room which was full of elf clothes (luckily it was close and they didn’t meet anyone till there). They wore the biggest size of clothes they had, which was still a bit small for them, but they had to make do with those. The elf then led them out in the hallway again. They stared following it, turning in multiple hallways that they met. In the end they went inside a room, where Toy Terminators were being made. It was really big. They kept walking as if nothing was happening. Few elves even noticed that someone had just gotten in. They were really concentrated in their work. Surely, they were afraid of being slow or making something of low quality. And from the few that noticed them only one or two looked long enough to realise they were not elves. But none of them seemed interested in stopping them or even telling Sata-Nick. And so they passed the room. They were walking through hallways again. Then, they passed through another big room. Wrappers for “presents” were being made there. Like in the previous room the elves did not react to their appearance. They ended up in many such rooms and passed each one of them. In the end, the elf stopped in front of a door. “This is the place you’re looking for! I can’t enter with you, because then they’ll know who helped them! Goodbye!” the elf told them and then left running. “So, let’s get in!” Lukey said. They looked at the door. It was a metal door next to which there was a keyboard. It needed a password. ONL, got a device out of his backpack and put it on the keyboard. They waited for a minute and then a sound came out of the keyboard or the device, which definitely meant the door would open. Indeed the door opened and they got in. Suggested Track:Another Carol of the Bells Inside they found four evil Snowmen, doing things on the control panels. They were approximately the same size with them. They had two mean eyes and an evil smile. They had branch-arms, a carrot nose and no legs. The Snowmen turned to face them grinning evilly, but they were attacked before they could defend themselves. Lasers fired from five different weapons soon had melt the three of them. Only one managed to come close, but it was cut in half by Talmid's sword, after that being melt as well. After defeating the Snowmen, the Knights rushed to reach the panels. However, Jonna and George slipped due to the water of the molten Snowmen. Jonna actually fell onto ONL making him fall as well. Lukey and Talmid reached the panels first, before the others had gotten up. They started searching for something that would turn the Anti-teleportation thingy off. It wasn't long before they found a series of buttons described to them by their spies. Having disabled the device and the others having gotten up, they headed for the door. “Don't you think it's weird that the Snowmen did not set the alarms off?” George asked while Talmid pressed some buttons on a device, probably sending some sort of message. The next moment, they opened the door and found themselves surrounded. Sata-Nick himself was there with one huge hairy Yeti at each side. There were also four more Snowmen and many Elves. Seeing Santa-Nick from close and in light, George realised all of his freakishness. He seemed to be taller than a normal person, but also had a huge belly and was generally very overweight. He was wearing clothes very similar to the ones attributed to him. However, it was his face that made him in combination to his Santa Clause look so freakish. He had white-gray hair and beard, mad wicked eyes and a wide evil grin. There was also a scar on his face. “It's because, my friend, the alarms were set off much earlier!” he said with his bass voice “Did you think I don't have any cameras in my base, you foolish Knights! T his time I will destroy you five and the Knights will be greatly reduced! It will be the end of yours and the rise of mine! MWOHOHOHOHOHO!!!” “Not until you've defeated us!” Lukey exclaimed over the man's maniac laughter. “CHAAARGE!!!” Talmid shouted and the five Knights started a fight in the hallway. With a sign Talmid had told them all to fight mostly at one side, the one opposite to which they had come from. In that way, Talmid intended to break through their lines giving them a chance to get out of the battle before they were defeated. He had also noticed that they had been led close to the centre of the place. If he was right, the other side of the hallway ended in the centre of the base. And the Knights had reasons to want to go there. The Elves they tried not to hurt, so they just pushed them away. That wasn't difficult, since they were so light. Some were even knocked out upon impact with the floor. The Snowmen looked evil, but they weren't much against their weapons. However, Sata-Nick and the Yetis both seemed and probably were quite powerful. Talmid was trying to occupy the leader, so that he wouldn't hurt the others. Yet, that was dangerous for him. Lukey was fighting one of the Yetis, but George had blinded with lasers the other one rendering it not only useless, but also harmful for their enemies. It started moving its arms around trying to hit them, but all it hit was its allies. At one point it even hit Santa-Nick, who fell down. At that time, the Knights saw their chance. They headed for the other side and easily broke through the Elves and avoided the Yeti. Only George seemed to be a bit surprised by this, since he didn't know the whole of the plan, but he followed them instantly. While running, Lukey, Jonna and ONL would turn back to shoot something and delay their pursuers. Soon they saw a door, the end of the hallway. They ran the last of the distance and opening the door they got through the doorway. Closing the door behind him, George saw that they were in a medium-sized circular room. Five doors were on the wall, but the most remarkable aspect of it was the huge bucket placed at the centre. There, the Knights stopped. “Why did you stop?!” George asked. “This is where we'll confront them!” Jonna replied. From behind the bucket two figures appeared. For a second, George thought they were evil Snowmen, but then he realised they were actually wearing Snowmen disguises. They weren't realistic enough for them to be tricked, although Sata-Nick and his minions might have been. As soon as the “Snowmen” saw them they took off their disguises. “Ruby! Thingguy! It's good to see you after all this time! George, these are our spies!” Talmid spake. George was about to say something, but then the door opened again. At the same time the other doors opened, too. The Knights of the Olde Speech found themselves surrounded by enemies coming from all sides. “This is the end, foolish Knights! You cannot get away and you are seriously outnumbered! Embrace your imminent doom!” Santa-Nick bellowed. “No, Sata-Nick! You are the outnumbered one! For this... This is an Uprising! Come Elves! This is the time to stand up against the tyranny of your slaver!” Talmid answered. This had a result, but not the one the Knights would have wanted. Several bold Elves joined them, but there were many that were not sure if they could really win. And they did not wish to be punished afterwards. Santa-Nick started laughing. “Are these the fighters that are going to help you?! Even with all of the Elves with you, you wouldn't be able to defeat me!” “Sata-Nick, you are wrong!” suddenly a mysterious voice echoed through the room “For you do not count the most basic thing! There is one person, who will always hide inside the bucket! And you should be afraid of it, for this time it is bringing company!!! IT ...IS... SIR SHARPIE THUNDERFLARE!” A door then appeared in the bucket and a whole bunch of people appeared from within. George did not recognise most of them at that time, but he learnt of their identities later. And out came Sir Sharp, whose leg seemed magically to have fixed ;Sir Seton, Sir Legoboy, Sir Hycra and Sir Alpha Cheesewheel or Krill Matthias (he refused to call himself a King); Sir Dragon, Sir RangerHalt, Sir Ike-Skywalker, Sir Jackietimmins and Sir Funkey of J Esquire; Sir Ninjago Builders or Skilled Honoured Ninjago Builderson and his brother Sir Ninja of Lava; Sir Fishul and his faithful friend Sir Universe; Sir Owslafa, Sir Chewchew, Sir Agentsky, Sir Battering Ram, Sir Drumr and Sir Chaorruptedlego. And last of all came out Sir Grongringro-eth. “What?! How?! I turned the Anti-teleportation Device on again! How did they come here?” Santa-Nick exclaimed in a shocked and worried way. “Ha! We expected that, Sata-Nick! That's why we made sure our spies would turn on this Bucket Teleporter before Anti-Teleportation Field was up again. In that way, our bases became connected and no field could stop us!” Lukey laughed. Each of the Knights was unique in appearance, weaponry and style, but they all seemed to be cooperating very well, as the battle began. Santa-Nick and his followers fought out of desperation or full obedience to their leader, who was in many cases their maker as well. Most of the Elves that hadn't joined them were reluctant to fight them or to fight altogether. Some, though, were corrupted and obeyed still to their evil master. Many achievements were achieved in that battle. And some of the Knights, many of whom were also fond of writing, wrote of these events in more detail. And they were like the new Knights of the Round Table in these stories. Seton, Legoboy and Hycra defeated two Yetis together. Krill dealt with a whole bunch of Snowmen on his own. Dragon, RangerHalt and Ike defeated the Elf-Leader, a corrupted Elf that had been appointed to oversee all other Elves. Jackietimmins and Funkey destroyed dozens upon dozens of Toy Terminators. The Ninja Brothers were victorious against many evil spinning Christmass Trees. Fishul and Universe broke out through the enemy lines the one heading for the Control Room to disable the Toy Terminators, the other to the Present Warehouses. Owslafa, Chewchew and Agentsky beat many Cyborg Reindeer. Battering Ram, Drumr, Chaorruptedlego and ONL brought some more Yetis down. Jonna and Ruby disarmed the heavy-weaponry-wielding Elves. Grongringro, Sharpie and George, Sir Shadow, mostly assisted all the others when they needed to. Meanwhile, more and more Elves decided to join them. And throughout the battle, the three Founders of this noble Order fought with the Leader of their enemies. The huge man slashed his long swords against them trying to defeat them. Talmid was more hurt due to hid previous battle with him. At one point when Santa-Nick attacked Talmid with one sword and Lukey with the other, Thingguy, who also had a sword as well as a bow, hit the evil Santa Clause's hand. The man was forced to let go of his sword due to pain, but not before he had disarmed Lukey. He then proceeded to kick Thingguy jettisoning him away. Lukey fired with his blaster at his foot and Sata-Nick did not manage to dodge. He tried to recapture his balance and not fall while at the same time blocking Talmid's attacks and punching Lukey with his huge fist. Standing again at his two feet, he started fighting Talmid back with more ease. A duel in which they used any weapon they had started. Soon, Santa-Nick slashed his blade and then tried to punch. Yet, Talmid blocked the one attack and dodged the other. Before the evil man knew it, a shield had hit his face. He made a few steps back, but did not seem to be very affected. “Is this all you've got?! HOHOHO! You're certainly done for!” Sata-Nick laughed at him. He made a step forward to slash his sword again, but this time something stopped him. An arrow had hit him. Talmid looked back to see Thingguy holding his bow from afar. He then jumped and swirled. While he was still on the air he kicked his opponent on the chest and made some disarming move. Santa-Nick fell down weaponless, a sword above his neck threatening him. He had lost the fight. “Do it then! What are you waiting for?” he said. “Oh no, Nick! You're going to jail! There you'll pass the rest of your life!” Talmid said smirking. It was not long before explosions started being heard from all over around. Sir Universe came from one of the doors (Fishul had already returned) with a bit of a scorched face and hair exclaiming “I have exploded the presents! The base might collapse!”. Yet, he seemed to be jubilant. Perhaps, he liked explosions. Seton fainted at this announcement. All of the standing enemies started fleeing. The battle was lost anyway and if they stayed the base would fall apart onto their heads. “Let's go!” one of the Knights shouted. The standing Knights helped their injured fellows and the wounded Elves, of whose the ones that had helped them stayed with them, up and towards the bucket. Grongringro got in first to prepare it. After him everyone else entered. Some Knights brought a chained and resisting Sata-Nick inside, too. George was from the last to get in. Once he did, there was a flash and he was back at that cylinder thingy at the ASC base. He wondered why there were two different kinds of teleportation, but all was forgotten when George realised they had won. . . EPICLOGUE Talmid was walking in the dungeons of their base. He came in front of one of the most secure cells. “Hello, Nick! Are you feeling comfortable?” he said to the huge lying figure inside. “Are you here to mock me, Talmid?” he replied angrily. “Not really! I've come to make sure everything is okay!” “So, tell me, do I have any chance of breaking out from what you see?” “Well, everything seems fine to me! But perhaps I'll put even more stuff! You know, better be sound than sorry!” “Well, thanks for the information!” the man growled “Let me share with some of mine! You might have defeated me, but I am not the only one around threatening humanity. There is another person coming. And he will be over your capability!”... Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk)***---***Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk) Talmid came out of the dungeons with a horrified expression on his face. The other Knights saw him and asked him whether he was okay and what had happened. Talmid described the event to them. “So, who was it? What was his name?” they asked in the end. Talmid stayed silent for a bit. Then, he found the courage to whisper it: “thedude!”. . . THE END FOR NOW Category:Blog posts